From Prank To Love
by royalbluexorcistlee
Summary: "Before our Graduation...let's do some Pranks!" The day in which our Club Leader, Hayate Yagami, got the very bright idea of doing some Pranks before Graduation. But I guess...it's not that bad though... NanoFate of course! Plz read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

**Dun dun! Hello NanoFate readers! I…uh…eh…have nothing to say so go on with the story below! Hope you'll like it as I spent my whole day just for writing this!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Magical Lyrical Nanoha**

* * *

"One month and five days…"a certain auburn haired girl murmured sadly in her chair. The setting sun illuminates her small frame. She rested head on her palm as she deeply sighed for who-knows-what-reason. Not liking her expression, I decided to ask what's bothering her mind at this moment. I slowly walked-up to her desk and got her attention.

We're currently in our club room with Arisa, Suzuka and Hayate. Yes, you heard it right, CLUB room. Me, Nanoha, Arisa and Suzuka were _forced_ to join this Club because our Club President Hayate, unfortunately, was so intelligent that she knows our entire secret…without even telling her a speck or a little hint about it.

The Club only consisted of five members because our _awesome_ President insisted that she doesn't need extra useless members other than us. _I wonder if someone will join, though…._ Our Club room's name is CoC Brigade, which stands for:

C-rew  
O-f  
C-osplayers

B-lokes  
R-ules  
I-intelligent  
G-uys  
A-lways  
D-ominate  
E-verything

Half of the student body already left for home or some errands. Only those who have extra classes or some Club activities where left to the campus. _Activities. We don't actually have that now._ All of the members of CoC Brigade were just passing their time like some NEET who doesn't care about what's going in everything.

So yeah, we're just a group of students who cosplay every awesome _Animes_ we had watched and got addicted to…though sometimes we'll received a request here and there to Cosplay something mainly, with me being a prince or a vampire. _And it's a pain._

But this story isn't exactly focuses to our Club activities…but rather to the upcoming suggestion of our beloved leader.

"Nanoha, what's the problem?" she looked-up to me with glum eyes, retracting her hand to her side.

"I was just wondering…if we could do something memorable before graduation comes" she deeply sighed again. _So that's why she has that expression…that's true, after a month, we're going to graduate here in MilChilda….almost every one of us already have their chosen path…I decided to be a private prosecutor in the future. That's what I want and I guess that's what suits me best. As for Nanoha…she was one of those students who haven't decided yet their track. I wonder though…she's really good in cooking, I almost pass-out after I ate one of her cookies because of its divine-like taste, so why not take the culinary in college?_

"I know! I know!" Hayate, our said Brigade leader, interrupted my thoughts as she abruptly stood from her chair with a face like she had just got the great idea of getting a kite and key, go out on a thunder storm, and prove that lightning _is_ indeed electricity. "I know what we could do!" Me and Nanoha looked at her quite shocked and curious at the same time.

"What is it, Hayate?" the auburn haired girl beside me asked somehow excited to Hayate's answer.

"Let's…let's do some pranks!"

 **From prank to Love!**

"So why did we get involved again?" Arisa asked obviously irritated with Hayate's great idea with Suzuka the millionaire at her side. But Hayate just shrugged it off and answered her question simply. It's the next day after Hayate suggested that _we_ should make pranks to have a REALLY memorable experience with each other. I was about to decline but Nanoha immediately agreed to the thought.

"Because I'm your Brigade leader and you and Suzuka are my friends too" she grinned with thumbs-up. But Arisa seems to haven't been moved at all.

"I don't remember being your friend, idiot" Arisa retorted frowning. _Actually, I don't want to participate here too…_

"Oh come-on, Arisa-chan!" Hayate said as she playfully patted Arisa's back. "Don't be shy of us being friends! You even shared to me your deepest secrets, like, your crush since middle school!" We all looked to Arisa in sync like she's a criminal.

"W-wha-! I-I d-didn't! How did y-you-?! I-I don't h-have a crush on a-anyone!" Arisa blurted with face as red as my burgundy eyes. _Now I need to ask that thing to Hayate later…I could use it to blackmail Arisa!_

"Yes you do, and it's Suzu-" Hayate almost spit the secret of the day, that is, if Arisa didn't tackle her to the ground like a pro wrestler. Hayate tapped the ground thrice, letting the predator know that she already gave-up. "Okay I won't say it! Just let me breath! A-Arisa!

After _one_ of Hayate's life threatening moment ended, she graciously laid-out her almost-like-blue-print plan to her desk.

"Is it really okay to do this, Hayate?" I asked quite anxious. "What if we got kicked-out?"

"That won't happen if you have me" she proudly stated, chest-out "I'll own this school in the future, remember?" Oh now, how could I forgot that? Hayate's father owns this prestigious unbelievably-gigantic school! "Besides, Nanoha wants to have a memorable experience with us, right?" We all looked to Nanoha, who is now having an excited façade.

"I'm really looking forward to be scolded with you guys!" she enthusiastically cheered that made all of us, except Hayate, look at her with disbelief. _But that's really cute, I must say._

"Well then! For our first prank of the day! Our victim is…" Hayate pulled-out a picture of a certain beautiful woman that I'm sure every one of us knew, in a bad way. "Signum-san!"

Shocked faces.

"Hayate! Are you REALLY serious about this?!" Arisa shouted to Hayate's face like a nagging mother. "Of all people here in this school, why Signum-sensei? Just why?!" Even Suzuka seems to be a bit anxious and that signals with no good. "The only person she is quite calm to, is Fate-chan!"

 _Eh?_

"What?" I asked thoroughly shocked to what Arisa had just said. _Me? Me?!_ "Do you know what she makes me do in our Basketball practices?!" _Now I'm having tears in my eyes!_

"What?! She made you do THAT thing?!" Hayate accusingly asked to me with horrified face. _What thing? What are they…eh?!_ As I came to realize what they were thinking, my face was immediately filled with blood. _**THAT's**_ _ridiculous!_

"N-no!" I shook my head vigorously and waved my hands in defense. They were giving me disbelief looks and Nanoha…she's going to cry! "You're thinking it all wrong! She's just making me practice until I pass-out!" _I can't believe I could say those that fast! And I can't believe they're thinking_ _ **THAT**_ _!_

"Oh I see…" Hayate said now hearing my side. Arisa and Suzuka just smiled innocently like nothing happened while Nanoha sighed in great relief…. _Geez…what am I going to do with this people?_

"Stop judging like that, okay?!" I shouted letting my irritation out of me.

"Got it, Fate-chan" Hayate said as she held-up Signum-sensei's picture again. "So here's the plan" _We're still going to do this?_ We all walked closer to Hayate…I glanced at Nanoha for a moment…she was having a wide smile like a newly born child… _Maybe it's fine to do this after all…we'll just deal with the outcome all together._

 **From prank to Love! : Sensei stinks**

"Are you ready guys?" Hayate whispered while we're hiding at the back of our classroom's door. It was twelve thirty in the afternoon and the classes had just ended its tedious job. Signum-sensei's was walking through the hallways and was about to pass our classroom in…precisely two minutes if my calculations serves me right. We all nodded though quite hesitant because we feared this teacher. With Hayate giving us a knowing-look signal and a nod, we prepared ourselves for the worst "Okay…initiate mission one: Sensei stinks!"

When Signum-sensei finally reached our classroom, Hayate walked-up to her like your everyday innocent cute student. She asked Signum-sensei questions we couldn't afford to listen because we have to move-out too.

When the chance had come, I swiftly moved to Signum-sensei's back quietly and tried my hardest to clip the small device I got from Hayate into her uniform. And I did it! I clipped it to her uniform without her noticing! _Ouch!_

Or so I thought…

"What did you just do, Testarossa?" she asked as deadly as I could imagine while gripping my forearm rather tight for a teenager like me. _Oh no! Help!_

"Signum-sensei! Shamal-sensei's calling for you in the infirmary!" Nanoha shouted getting the attention of Signum-sensei and it seems to have worked because she immediately released my forearm. "She said she needs you there ASAP!"

"All right, thanks Takamachi" Signum-sensei said as she walked-pass us hastily but not after giving me one last death glare.

 _This prank better worth my life._

"Phase one, complete!" Hayate cheered like winning a football game. I fell to my feet losing my energy all of a sudden. _For a moment…I regret not saying 'sorry' to Chrono for eating his cake in the refrigerator yesterday before I could die in Signum-sensei's hands._ Nanoha walked-up to me and stretched her right hand, offering a help.

"Good work, Fate-chan" she said smiling gently to me. I nodded my head and slowly grabbed her hand.

"Good work too, Nanoha"

"Fate-chan, Nanoha-chan, let's go! Let's follow Signum-san!" Hayate called grinning like crazy, already on her march to follow Signum-sensei's path. "Let's see Arisa do her job!"

.

.

.

"Hayate, what I clipped to Signum-sensei's uniform is a speaker right?" I asked just wanting to make sure. She nodded her head still having her smug grin.

"Even little in size, that speaker's sound could reach a hundred meter distance! Arisa is going to play the sound I recorded in her cellphone when Signum-san reached the third room before the infirmary" Hayate explained while we're still following Signum-sensei quietly. "What's good is, it's connected to the speaker you just clipped to Signum-san's uniform!" _Hayate seems to be having a really good grin now…I wonder what that sound is…?_

"Arisa-chan! Initiate Phase II!" Hayate voice-mouthed to Arisa while we're hiding to a certain wall in the intersection that I'm pretty sure is a good spot if we _don't_ want our freaking teacher to find us. Signum-sensei already reached the marked room. She was walking in a fast pace amidst a group of students. Amidst a group of students were Arisa belongs to. She was just leaning to a wall as innocent as you could imagine, you'll never expect she'll do something… _out of the blue._

Arisa nodded her head and took-out her cellphone immediately. Every one of us waited attentively for the mysterious sound. Silence was engulfing the atmosphere until…Arisa finally clicked the play button.

We all laughed our head-off when we heard the mysterious sound I was really curios about just a moment ago. I can't believe Hayate for doing that to Signum-sensei! I can't help but fell to my knees! And I can't hold my tears anymore from falling! _For prank's sake…! Is that…?!_

"Is that…a _fart?_ Signum-sensei?" One of the students bravely asked while restraining his chuckle. Signum-sensei glared at him like she was going to kill him right at the moment.

"What?" she asked deadly serious "What did you just asked?" Another fart sound. And again we burst into laughter.

"Good job Arisa!" Hayate said between her laughs while rolling to the floor. "Oh man! I can't breathe!"

"I know this is mean but…this is really funny!" Nanoha said laughing like there's no tomorrow. "Geez, sorry Sensei!" _Nanoha…if you're going to say sorry at least stop laughing…._

Signum-sensei looked around searching for the suspect. But it looks like _luck_ wasn't at her side right now. Arisa played the fart sound a few more times and it really, **REALLY,** made the students around Signum-sensei laughed uncontrollably. Being embarrassed so much, Signum-sensei dash to who-knows-where. I feel bad…but that's the best laugh in my life!

Hayate called Suzuka in the phone, who is watching the whole prank scene at the infirmary right now, to go get Shamal-sensei and ask her to heal Signum-sensei's wounded dignity.

Arisa came-out to her hiding spot then ran towards us, smiling widely.

"Hayate, that was really funny!"

"I told you, right?!" Hayate exclaimed "You did a good job guys!"

"I feel bad for Signum-sensei though…" Nanoha said wiping the tears in her eyes because of laughing so much.

"She'll be okay, Shamal-sensei will be at her side" Suzuka said as she joined the group with her usual smile.

"Wow, I didn't think I'd laugh so hard like that in my life" I said after catching my breath.

"So ready for the next one?" Hayate asked interrupting our satisfied smiles on our lips only to change it to agape one. _There's another one?!_ Hayate pulled-out another pic and…okay! I guess the next will be much more awesome!

"Next-up! Yuuno Scrya!

 **From prank to Love!**

"We're back at our secret base that goes with the name of ' _clubroom'_ for normal students. The windows were closed tightly as well as the two doors…the curtains were graciously pulled down, not letting the shining sun to penetrate…. Darkness filled the room because of the absence of light…. Silence was formed because of the absence of sound…. A big rectangular table was formed using ten study desk….What surrounds it were five persons…one at the edge, the person who seems to be the head, while two at both sides….In the middle of them was a single little lamp whose fire was dancing in the wind elegantly…. _It's suffocating…._

Seriously.

"Hayate, could we not use that lamp? The smoke is suffocating me" I blurted breaking the silence I don't know why we had formed.

"Aw, you're no fun, Fate-chan" Hayate whined like a child. _What's these scenery even for?_ "We need this to feel the next mission!"

"Nope"

Arisa countered as she pulled-up the curtains revealing the sun with its blinding light. Suzuka opened the windows while Nanoha opened the doors slightly.

"What's with you guys!" Hayate shouted with almost tears in her eyes. But that won't work on us.

"Hayate-chan, if the teachers saw this Club room like that, they'll have the wrong interpretation" Nanoha said as she patted Hayate's head.

"You mean, they'll get the right interpretation" Arisa countered again with crossed arms on her chest.

"Yeah…and we just looked like some occult there" I added sighing with Hayate's antics. Now that everything's back to normal… _good thing it's only Hayate who's above normal to us…_ I decided to bring the topic of our next victim. "What's the plan, Hayate?"

"My, my, Fate-chan" Hayate grinned mischievously to me "Seems like you want to get started immediately, huh? Have some grudge towards Yuuno-kun?" _Bull's eye_

"Nope" I lied with a smile "Nothing at all"

Not forcing the topic Hayate just gave me a knowing smile. And I thank her for that.

"Here's the plan" she said resting her chin to both of her hands "Why we need that atmosphere a while ago was because…we're going to scare Yuuno-kun until he screams like a lady"

Everyone stared at Hayate with innocent look…except me. I was smiling because I just _love_ Hayate right now.

"I just got this detailed report from _someone_ that Yuuno Scrya is afraid of _ghost_ " Hayate said as she looked at the stock of paper on her hand.

"Where did you get that, Hayate-chan?" Nanoha asked what the group has in mind.

"Classified information" Hayate said as she put a finger to her lips. _Hayate, don't include other animes here…we'll suffer copyright issue._ "As I was saying, there's this moment where he joined a Book worm camp at some unnamed mountain and he got lost on the second day. When he came back three thirty in the morning, he was crying like a baby and shouting about some ghost appearing to his way back at the camp site. They even called her mother in the telephone to calm him down"

"Did that really happen?" Nanoha asked not quite believing it.

Hayate nodded her head and put the stock of paper on her hand to the desk. "I have reliable sources" _Don't worry, I believe you, Hayate_ "Now that we all know that little incident and Fate-chan looking very excited about this" she shot me again that knowing look "let's start!"

 **From prank to Love!**

"Hayate…you're really into this, aren't you?" I asked while looking-up at the big boxes in front of us in amazement. Just a minute ago, a delivery truck came to our school, whose driver is looking for Miss Hayate. As soon as the delivery man came face-to-face to Hayate, they unloaded the truck with ten to fifteen big boxes.

"Oh! Please set all of that to our club room!" she said to one of the delivery men who's wearing cobalt polo and pants hugging his masculine body. _Their uniform shouldn't be fitted, right?_

"The extra charges?" he responded with a raised eyebrow. _He looks gay._

"No prob" she grinned with thumbs-up.

We all looked to Hayate with disbelief. _This is going quite far, right? Just for a prank? I know she is unbelievably rich like Suzuka and Arisa…but to spend it here? But it's not like it's my money to complain…._

"Uhmm…Hayate-chan…what are they going to do?" Nanoha asked looking curiously to Hayate.

"They'll set-up the Haunted house in our club room"

 _Silence…_

"What?!" they asked in unison. ' _They'_ because I saw that one coming. We're going to scare the ferret boy after all.

"Calm down guys" Hayate said still grinning "If we're going to _really_ scare Yuuno-kun, we need _those_ "

 **After thirty minutes-**

"Those guys work really fast" I murmured to myself as I stare to their _Work of Art_ design to the Club room. _It's freaking horrifying._

So many webs-like were everywhere…Skeleton statue was scattered to every corner…there was a… _Is that a human head?_ Hanging in the ceiling…there were vandals on the wall written in blood: KILL YOUR FU&%*^ SELF.

 _Hayate…just be sure to erase those after this._

"Enough staring privates! Go get your costumes now!" Hayate shouted like a commander as she pointed to the dressing room at the corner. We all broke our staring contest and started to go get our costumes in the boxes. "Oh wait! Nanoha-chan, you and I will not wear a costume because we're assigned to the technical"

 _Now that's kind of unfair._

"Hayate, I want the technical too" I pouted like a child but to no avail. The commander just gave me a FLAT **NO**. _Well, at least I tried._

"You remember almost setting my house into fire for having the great idea of wanting to see on your own eyes what short circuit looks like?" Hayate frowned at me like a mother. _I remember that moment but…I'd rather pretend I don't._

"Nope"

"You're the worst liar, Fate-chan" Hayate said as she looked through my eyes "If you want to be a pro, I'll give you a lesson later" _I'll take note of that._ "But for now…ENOUGH CHATTING AND GO DRESS-UP!"

And with that military-like shout, I dashed to the dressing room.

"Yes, ma'am!"

As I opened the box where my costume lies…I frowned a little. _Is this…a gown?!_ Never in my life have I worn something like this! The costume was a long white gown with…so much frills at the bottom for my taste! What are these glittering dots all over the places? And there are so much buttons! Just where will I start?! And that's when the tap-on-the-shoulder of heavens snapped me to my hysteria.

"Are you okay, Fate-chan?" Nanoha, noticing my panic expression asked with worried amethyst eyes "Do you need some help?"

I hesitated for a moment, thinking it's embarrassing for her to know that I don't have the knowledge how to wear something like this. I nodded like a buffering video.

She just smiled innocently and took the dress out of the box. "Then rip your clothes now"

 _Eh?_

"Come-on Fate-chan, don't give me that look" Nanoha said as her innocent smile gradually turned to mischievous. "How could I help you dress if you won't strip your clothes?"

"B-but-!" I tried to protest but Nanoha already started to unbutton my shirt. "N-Nan-noha!" I blushed "I can do that to my own!" then covered my half naked chest.

"Geez Fate-chan" Nanoha pouted as she retracted her hand to her side. _She's harassing me!_ I turned around and entered the changing room with so much sweat all over my face.

After finally stripped my clothes from my body, I stared to the white fabric on my hands. _Now, how will I wear this?_

"Fate-chan are you done?" Nanoha asked from the outside. Panicking, I just put my whole body to the first hole I saw on the gown. _I can't breathe!_

"I'm done" I said or more likely murmured as I opened the changing room slowly. Nanoha stared unbelievably for a moment to me then burst into laughter _cutely. Is she having a training to look cute on whatever she does?_ She stopped her endearing laugh then hastily entered the changing room without me, giving an approval. I could hear the door being locked, I could feel a monstrous aura emitting from that innocent smile.

And I could only think of one thing.

 _I'm being harassed._

As the longest _ten minutes_ of my life finally ended, I sighed as deepest as I could afford. Nanoha is now combing my hair at my back with me sitting on a chair. _I couldn't believe this woman could do something like that…I couldn't believe someone already saw my whole naked body…._

"Hey, Fate-chan?" Nanoha called as she shifted her position in front of me with paints and brushes on her hands. "Are you okay?"

"No" I said flatly "Now, I couldn't marry anymore"

She just giggled to my complaints not really regretting what she had just done to the _innocent_ me. She leaned a little closer to my face and smiled _flirtingly._ "Yes you could, if it was me"

 _Please. Stop. Blushing. FATE._

Nanoha leaned back with a victorious smile on her face. Satisfied with the reaction I just gave to her.

 _She's merciless._

Not wanting to be embarrassed more, I changed the topic. "W-what's that paint and brush for, Nanoha?"

"Oh, this?" she said as she looked to the kit on her hand "We need you to look scary" she took-out a small brush "So close your eyes for a moment as I need to put a make-up now." She leaned closer to my face again, looking straight to my eyes. I blushed again as I realized the proximity between us. I closed my eyes immediately not wanting to be stunned by the goddess in front me.

I could feel the brush touch my face and the itching sensation I already felt…but I could careless about that because _this_ addicting scent slowly reached my nose trill… _I'm sure she's the source of it._ I sniffed a little wanting to have more of her scent as my mind went drifting to nowhere…. _What's with her? If she doesn't want someone to flirt with her, she shouldn't use an addicting perfume! What if some weirdo got so much attracted to her and do something I don't even want to imagine?!_

I was about to scold her when I felt that the brushing session on my face stopped. I slowly opened my eyes only to be stunned right on the spot as burgundy met amethyst. Her eyes were wide as we stared at each other like someone just stopped the time. We're examining each other's face like we're going to have some quiz about it later. Her cheeks were as red as mine…her lips we're a little agape and…it looks so soft…. I noticed that she's sweating a lot too as much as I do…I followed the sweat drop with my eyes as it trickled down to her neck unto her…

 _What F* & am I doing?! I just look like some pervert on the street!_

"N-Nanoha" I suddenly mumbled breaking the awkward _Well, it's not that awkward until I realized I'm becoming a pervert…_ silence between us. Hearing what I just said, she hastily leaned back from me with a flushed face.

"O-oh s-sorry" she immediately apologized looking to the other side. "Y-your make-up was done" she turned around as she gave me a mirror to see my new face. "Be careful though…you look horrible"

And my scream could be heard to the whole campus.

"Nanoha! What have you done!" she just giggled _again_ to my reaction. _I didn't think I'll be terrified with my_ _ **own**_ _face in my whole life!_ There were big black circles on both of my eyes, my face as pale as a dead body, lots of blood-like fluids on my cheeks and a sewn wound at the side of my forehead. _This face should be censored for children!_

"Calm down, Fate-chan" Nanoha said still laughing lightly as she put some blood too on my dress. "Now you definitely look like a _murdered bride_ " she smiled looking to her master piece.

 _So that what I cosplay…._

I sighed as something popped-out of my mind.

"Hey, Nanoha" I called-out to her "Have you already decided what track you want for college?"

I became curious as she remained silent for a moment. She was about to answer me…when Hayate suddenly burst open the door.

"Ready guys?!" she asked with a wide smile getting all our attention. We nodded our head and proceeded to our respective positions. _Maybe I'll just ask her later…._ "Now that everything's set…Initiate Mission II:

The Ferret's Scream!"

 **From prank to Love! : The Ferret's Scream**

So now, our clubroom was in complete darkness. Silence was filling the room until Suzuka spoke-up.

"What if Yuuno-kun didn't go with Nanoha-chan?" she said the possible consequence. On this moment, Nanoha left to go get our victim. It was already at least ten minutes since she left…I just hope she's fine.

"Are you kidding, Suzuka-chan?" Hayate chuckled lightly. "That guy is head over heels over Nanoha-chan!" _And that's one of the TEN FACTS here in school_ "A moment with her, he will not pass that for sure!"

And as if a signal, we heard light footsteps as well as light conversation coming towards us. _They're here._ The sound of the door opening made me gulped. I heard the Ferret saying some useless things like:

"If you want us to be alone, Nanoha-chan, my house is _always_ open for you"

 _Oh how much I want to just kill him here in the darkness!_

Nanoha just sheepishly chuckled to him.

"It's really dark here, I don't know you could be so bold Nanoha-chan" he said flirtingly again. This time, Nanoha gave nothing in response. As he was about to pass my mark, I prepared myself at best.

 _I'm not good in acting but…I'll do my best to scare him like a lady!_

Finally, when he set foot to my hiding spot, I jumped in front of him with horrifying face as exaggerated as I could, an opened flashlight directed to my face.

"Oh hey, Fate-chan"

He said with a typical smile on his face. **CLEARY** not petrified at all.

"Oh hey, Yuuno-kun"

I replied as normal as possible too. _And that reaction worth Nanoha seeing my body?!_ I looked at the said girl and she was looking at the side with her hands on her mouth obviously restraining her laugh.

"I see…" Yuuno said putting his hand on his chin like he had just realized something "You want me to rate your costumes for today, right?" _I don't know if I should be glad or just punch him in the face for never been scared at all…._

Nanoha nodded innocently. "So let's precede, Yuuno-kun?"

"I rate your costume seven, Fate-chan" he said as he led the way. _Oh please don't give me that crap. I know we both have grudge to each other._

As Yuuno continue his journey to our _Haunted_ Club room, he suddenly heard soft cries coming from a girl in white night gown sitting on the corner of the room. He walked towards her slowly and tried to tap the girl's shoulder. _Maybe the report about Yuuno was a mistake? What if he's not really a scaredy cat after all?_

Suzuka turned around with face that looks like a skull with cracks all over it. Her eyes were full black…and her skin as pale as mine. Normal eyes would never tell you that it's the elegant and millionaire Suzuka but…

"Oh hello, Suzuka" Yuuno greeted with a gentle smile he shouldn't have. "Why are you crying?"

"Nothing"

Suzuka replied with her usual smile as she realized that she had just failed as much as me. She gracefully stood-up and dusted her dress with her hands.

"I rate your costume nine" Yuuno said like your everyday gentlemen. _Tssk. This is getting boring…_

As I frowned to what was happening, the lights suddenly lit-up the whole room. Hayate came-out to her hiding spot and went straight towards us. _Eh? We're going to give-up already?!_ I stared to Hayate utterly confused.

"Geez, Yuuno-kun" Hayate sighed defeated with her hands on her forehead. "I thought we could scare you with that"

Yuuno was shocked for a moment but immediately smiled after the confession. He grinned like an idiot to all of us.

"Well, now that's all done-" Hayate cut herself when suddenly, the lights flicker a few times. "Oh, maybe we should change the bulbs already" she was about to go her way when the lights finally died-out. Once again, everything was engulfed to darkness. Precipitously, an orchestral music, entitled _'O Fortuna_ , played to the whole room.

"Hey, everyon-" I stopped mid-sentence as Suzuka's scream echoed to our ears. "Suzuka!" I shouted dreadfully. The music got louder and louder. _What's going-on?! Is this one of Hayate's-_

"Ahmp! H-help-!" Hayate screamed as loud as she can as I could say that someone covered her mouth.

"Hayate!" I ran to the place where I remember Hayate _was_ despite of the darkness. _Darn! I was too late!_ I was panicking.

"Hey, Fate-chan!" Yuuno called to me. "What's going-on?!" out of frustration, I shouted back to him.

"Don't ask me you idiot!" _What's going-on?! It's too dark I couldn't see anything!_ "Nanoha, are you okay?" I asked wanting to make sure that the chestnut-haired girl was alright. But I heard no response.

"N-Nanoha?" I called out again as uneasiness filled me.

 _Silence._

 _Oh please, not her…_

"Nanoha!" Yuuno shouted searching for Nanoha too.

I ran to her position just a while ago and searched blindly. Idiotically. Desperately.

"F-Fate-chan…" someone murmured as I sensed some struggle from the corner "H-help-"

"Nanoha!" I ran to where the voice came from. _Where are you?! Where are you?!_ "You Idiot! Bring Nanoha back!" I desperately searched for Nanoha's hand. "Bring her back or I'll kill you!" I shouted like my life depended on it. But that did _nothing._ "Nanoha!" I fell to my knees as I failed to save her…from who-knows-who.

I shivered on the spot as I was about to cry…when suddenly, someone covered my mouth and the next I realized was that…

 _I was inside of a closet._

"Fate-chan?" I heard the voice of Yuuno shouting my name "D-don't tell me even you?!"

 _Even me?_

I felt a slender body collided with mine. _This smell…is she the girl I'm just freaking searching a moment ago?_

"Nanoha?" I asked as low as I can…I still can't see her face because of the darkness.

"Yes, Fate-chan?" she responded as sweat as possible. _Or it's just me who thinks it's sweet?_

"You're sa-!" I almost shouted if she didn't cover my mouth in time. "You're safe!" I repeated but in a really happy low voice. I was so relieved that I didn't notice I just hugged her so tightly. I don't plan to let go of her if not for the question that suddenly popped-out of my mind. "What are we doing here?"

She didn't respond for a moment.

 _I guess I caught her in surprise…_

"U-uh…w-we're hiding…" she stuttered "T-this is part of the prank H-Hayate-chan planned." Now that I noticed it…my arms were still around her neck and me and Nanoha were awkwardly clamped to the closet. Obviously, this thing is not for two. Her skin was clashing to mine…and I could feel her upbeat breath against my body. _Stop being a pervert, Fate_ I frowned to myself as I can't help being a good observer when it comes to this girl in front of me….

"Where are Hayate and Suzuka?" I asked now worrying about them too.

"Hayate-chan's outside the room while Suzuka was on the speaker….The last part will be performed by Arisa-chan" she mumbled as she slightly opened the door of the closet. I retracted my arms to my side to peak on the on-going prank too. Still, all was dark, until a single light from a candle, enlightened the whole room.

I could see Yuuno standing all alone at the middle of the room. When he saw the light suddenly lit-up from his side, he immediately ran to the door and tried to open it. "I'll be back guys! I'll get help!" but surely because of Hayate, the door was locked. He pushed the door open but to no avail. With the music getting loud again, and as if sensing something, Yuuno turned around with all his might, leaned back on the door, only to be greeted with a lady in white messy hair, pale face, bleeding eyes, black lips, yellow teeth, stabbed back and was holding a bloody knife on her right hand, standing in front of him face-to-face.

When Arisa, (though no one couldn't really say that unless they were involved with the prank) leaned closer to Yuuno and raised her bloody knife that looks like someone was just stabbed by it…the music stopped and…the Ferret boy finally screamed like a lady.

Mission Complete.

As soon as we heard Yuuno's lady-like scream (or more worst) the door finally opened, making him stumble to the ground. He ran as fast as he could, tripping a few times, to no-one-knows-where.

And all that could be heard was Hayate and Arisa laughing like crazy outside the room.

Nanoha and I came-out of the closet and chuckled lightly. The room was finally lightened, seeing Suzuka on the switched. Hayate and Arisa walked towards us still having slight tears on their eyes. I was about to greet them when I suddenly got horrified to Arisa's face.

"Fate-chan! You meanie!" she shouted as she saw we with a terrified face. She gave me a few jabs on the shoulder that was fortunately stopped when Suzuka grabbed her. I looked to Hayate and gave her a frown as I remember what she had just done.

"Hayate! Why didn't you tell me the plan?!" I shouted to her face.

"I told you, Fate-chan…it's the other _plan_ that I didn't tell you" she said smirking to me. _And I hate that smirk._ "You see, if we had told you about it, you wouldn't act like that and probably, Yuuno-kun wouldn't believe the whole skit"

"Still not an excuse" I frowned "You almost gave me a heart attack"

"You'll win the Oscar we made those movie producers watch us, Fate-chan" Hayate said as she warped her arms around mine "If you just saw your face worrying to everyone…especially to Nanoha-chan" she sing-sang like a drama actress. _It's embarrassing!_ "No need to be embarrassed about that! You just proved that you're our prince!"

"Because you're making it so EMBARRASSING Hayate!" I shouted as I retracted my arms to her. The Brigade leader just giggled to me. I moved to the side a little and started to wear-off my long irritating dress until Hayate spoke-up.

"Hey, Fate-chan, don't strip here" she flatly said as I innocently looked at my half naked stomach "We'll get a nose bleed from your well-toned abs!" I blushed as I realized what I was about to do so I immediately covered myself. _Oh I'm so tired I didn't notice what I was about to do…_ They were all staring at me like I'm a statue.

"Oh well, now that's done!" Hayate rummaged to her back pack in the corner "Our next victim is…" _I have no energy left…_ Hayate held a picture of a certain small creature…we all looked at the small paper frame and… _Oh I just want to die now…._

"Vita-chan!"

I walked towards Hayate and literally smacked her to the head. She showed a pained look and puppy eyes to me. BUT THAT WON'T WORK!

"Are you crazy Hayate?! We're going to prank Vita?!" I asked panicking. _Seriously! Vita is the most bully person I've ever met in my life! There's this moment when I accidentally tripped myself and fell to Nanoha…I almost kissed her that moment…and then Vita, catching that scene, made a wrong point of view and slammed me to the wall. Freaking me out. Good thing Nanoha immediately stopped her or we're going to have a war. She's always grumpy to me and I don't know why!_

"Vita obviously has crush on Nanoha, so we're going to use that as her prank" Hayate said grinning. Nanoha blushed beside me, shocked to what Hayate had just said. _What a dense cute lady._ "So here's the plan" We all waited attentively to Hayate's next command.

"Fate-chan is going to confess to Nanoha-chan"

The mentioned chest-nut haired girl and I looked at each other and back to Hayate…in unison; we just blurted the single word that came to our mind….

.

.

.

"WHAT?!"

* * *

 **A/N: Yes! And that's it for the first chapter! This story was cut in two chapters at least. So the next chapter was probably the last…well anyway! I'm going to post the next one five days after the first review! xD lol but that's a fact :3 So tell me your thoughts! Bad or good! Criticisms or complements! I'm going to welcome them with thanks! *just no flames please for I am a newbie. :D ^_^**

 **Ja ne!**


	2. Chapter 2

**It's done! And I can't believe I finished this earlier than what I had expected. :3**

 **For those who reviewed the first chapter thanks :D**

 **megama: yes! They are all in a big trouble after this! xD Thanks for the review and I hope this chapter will satisfy you~**

 **Kuraa: I hope this will make you laugh too xD and giggle! Thanks for the review :D**

 **Julot: Okay I just edited this just because you said you still haven't read this chapter xD I suddenly got this idea of adding you here xD So yeah Thanks for the review ^_^ for the thousandth time :3**

 **Guest: I don't know your pen name but thanks for the time to review! And don't worry I'll continue writing xD motto and motto.**

 **And for those who followed, clicked the favorites and the silent readers, here's a BIG cookie!**

 **So yeah, this chapter focuses more on romance…there's a bit humor, but I'm not sure if it's enough like the first chapter. I hope you'll enjoy reading this! That's what matters the most!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"WHAT?!" Nanoha and I both screamed in unison to our ever so great Brigade leader. We just finished our second prank and then this…?

"It's a fake confession, guys! We're going to make Vita-chan believe that you two became a couple! And then before she could leave and cry her head-off, we're going to surprise her, saying; all was just a gag." Hayate explained her ridiculous plan to the four of us who could only stare to her in disbelief "Make it sickly romantic, okay?"

"For crying out loud! What if she killed me, Hayate?!" I asked matter-of-factly because she really could **do** it anytime. _I'm sure of it._

"We're going to protect you Fate-chan, don't worry" Hayate said comfortingly…but that didn't help me at all.

"Oh geez…Nanoha is this really okay with you?" I asked the chest-nut haired girl beside me who's not saying a thing. She's looking to the ground, face hidden by her bangs, but I could tell that she's still blushing. She nodded her head in response. "Then, if you're sure…I apologize in advance for my upcoming cheesy words…"

She looked-up to me quite shocked but immediately turned it to the smile that could make anyone stunned for a moment. "If I said yes…would that make you feel bad?" I shook my head slowly while dumbly still staring at her face.

"Hey, Fate-chan?" Hayate called-out snapping her fingers on my face, bringing me back to consciousness "Are you okay?" Not having the words to say, I just nodded my head. "Then let's start this!" she punched her fist to the air, spreading her excitement to all of us, but somehow I couldn't catch it… "Initiate Mission II:

False Love!"

 **From prank to Love! : False love**

 _This is it! Oh my! Nanoha was there…under the cherry blossom tree…the wind blew her long chest-nut hair like a petal dancing in the wind…with the setting sun illuminating her small but attractive features…. Yes, this is the best scene to confess to someone._ I saw Suzuka talking to Vita approximately five meters away to where Nanoha is. I bet Suzuka's saying goodbye now because Vita already saw Nanoha under the tree…. _Okay! It's my queue!_

I walked forward from my hidden spot behind the big bushes. My pace was fast and my face was serious…but I was really shouting like crazy in my mind! _What am I going to do? Could I really do this? Am I really going to do this? Calm down Fate! This is just a prank! Take a deep breath and…you can do this!_ I stopped in front of Nanoha looking as serious as possible. Noticing my presence, Nanoha slowly looked-up to me with quite shocked face. Mental Note: Nanoha is a good actress.

"N-Nanoha…" _What the?! Why am I stuttering?! This is just a prank, remember?!_ "I-I have…something to tell you!" _Stop stuttering!_ I looked to the corner of my eyes and saw Vita watching us a few meters away.

 _"Shout it, Fate-chan! So that Vita-chan will hear it!"_ I remembered Hayate's remarks before leaving the Club room. _Hayate…do I really need to do that? I mean…not only Vita will hear it! But the other students too! Oh shoot it! It's Now or Never!_

"I love you, Nanoha Takamachi!" I shouted as loud as I can as I bowed my head slightly, looking as sincere as possible (with matching shivering of my legs a little). I looked again to Vita's direction and I'm one hundred percent sure that she heard it right base on her shocked, agape jaw, expression. Mission Accomplished! I looked-up to Nanoha to see her reaction too…. I bet she's restraining her giggle now…or no? When I looked-up to see her face, her reaction was absurd…almost like Vita. Her eyes were wide from shocked, her jaw was slightly opened and…there were tears flowing from her amethyst eyes to her now reddened cheeks.

"N-Nanoha…?" I softly called, maybe she noticed the worriedness in my voice, she immediately snapped from her facade wiping her tears by her small hands.

"Oh sorry…please continue, Fate-chan" _Should I really still continue?_ I glanced to my side and saw Vita still watching us… _we reached this far so I couldn't afford to back down now._ I took a deep breath and started my cheesy lines… _I just hope Nanoha wouldn't spit after this…_

"I've been in love with you for so many years…and I can't suppress my feelings for you anymore…I want you to know that your smile gives me the energy I need every day…you're kind and innocent like an angel…you're hair smells like a newly bloom flower in the morning…you're as sweet as the sweetest chocolate in the world…your simple hugs gives me chills… _seriously…your eyes…they could make me stunned for my whole life…_ " _Oh, what am I saying? This is not what I am planning to say! It's as if, I've been keeping these worlds for so long and…my mouth is going to blurt it all out here!_ "I want to protect you…I want to be by your side forever…I want you to be by myside forever…" I took her right hand with mine… _I'm going to say it…_ " So could you please…accept my feelings? Because I'm REALLY crazy for you. "

Having completely wiped-out her tears, Nanoha nodded her head thrice like an exciting three years old child. She looked through my burgundy eyes and gave me her stunning smile once again….

"Of course! I love you too, Fate-chan"

 _Are we still playing around here? If yes, why is my heart pumping so hard with just those simple worlds? I can't move! Those Three words, eight letters keeps replaying in my mind! What should I do now? I could only stare at her with flushed face!_ And then I realized that I shouldn't really do anything, when Nanoha suddenly engulfed me to a tight hug. _It's warm._

"I love you too, Fate-chan!" she repeated pressing her body to me as closer as possible. I hugged her back not knowing that I'm already having the widest smile I ever had in my life….

.

.

.

"Arisa-chan! Stop Vita-chan!"

We heard Hayate shouted, breaking our _moment_ under the cherry blossom tree. I looked to the side, still Nanoha in my arms, and saw Vita running to me like a wild bull. _I'm not wearing red, am I?!_

"Fate-chan! Run!" Hayate shouted as she turned to me. _Why will I run? It's not like she has…oh darn she has her little_ _ **metal**_ _HAMMER!_ Before I could panic like crazy, Nanoha suddenly grabbed my hand and pulled me away from the incoming wrath of a certain RED-HAIRED bull.

I don't know if I should freak-out because my life is at risk or…be glad because we're running hand-in-hand like some child on the street happily playing? _Her hand is really warm….I-_

"FATE COME BACK HERE!" Vita shouted from our back still trying to catch us. Now maybe I should really be scared for my life.

"Vita let me explain!"

 **From prank to Love!**

I slammed my body to the not-so-big red couch in our Club room….really exhausted from the marathon I just joined a while ago. Before I could be caught by Vita, fortunately, Arisa managed to outrun her and tackled her to the ground…explaining the whole situation. Vita was blushing like crazy when we had said that we already know her feelings for Nanoha…but then after realizing that we had just pranked her…she threatened us to come at her Club room tomorrow or else she will kill us right at that moment.

"I told you it's not a good idea, Hayate" I murmured after letting out another deep sigh. Everyone of us were in the Club room again; Nanoha was just staring to the window, Suzuka writing down something on a paper and Arisa was drinking liquor-I mean…looks-like liquor juice. She said it's merely an apple squash. I looked to Hayate and she was again rummaging to her bag, obviously ignoring me. "Hey, Hayate…don't tell me there's another-"

"Our next victim!" she enthusiastically shouted as she held another picture in the air. _Oh shoot._ We all looked at Hayate, evidently not pleased for the thought of another prank. The Brigade leader made puppy eyes looks then crouched down a little. "Please, guys? It's the last one!"

I heard Arisa sighed and walked towards Hayate. She grabbed the next victim paper them stared at it for a while.

"What are we going to do with Teana-chan and Subaru-chan?" Arisa asked to the now grinning Hayate. She crossed her arms on her chest looking somewhat proud to her idea.

"You see how those two act around each-other?" she glanced at me with I-don't-understand-look "They obviously like each other!" We all nodded our head to her "So what are we going to do isn't really a prank but…more likely…a plan to make them together!"

"What?" I asked twitching my eyebrows. "So we're playing cupids now?"

Hayate thought for a moment and then smiled "I guess…you could call it something like that"

Suzuka walked-up to her and patted her to the head. "You shouldn't intervene with people's relationship, Hayate" she scolded a little. But Hayate, instead of turning down her plan, whispered something to Suzuka. Suzuka's eyes widen a little after the mysterious whisper from Hayate…and that made all of us curious of course "I see…well…in that case…let's do it" _Oh how I wish I have some super enhanced hearing like_ _Wolverine…_

"Yes!" Hayate cheered like a child getting a toy car from her mom. "Now let's start!"

"Idiot, you haven't got our approval yet" Arisa countered Hayate's joyful moment. **Thankfully**. I don't have the energy to counter Hayate now.

"But Suzuka already agreed" Hayate grinned mischievously to Arisa "And I bet it's more than enough to you, isn't it?" _Oh Hayate you're merciless…._ As the expected blush of Arisa came….I could only sigh in defeat.

"So what's the plan?" I asked to Hayate; with Arisa still blushing with agape jaw. Hayate coughed twice to change the atmosphere and laid out her blue-print-like-plan on her desk.

"We're going to lock them in the Storage room" Hayate said as she looked at every one of us…until her eyes dropped on a certain chest-nut haired girl "Hear me, Nanoha?" Nanoha jumped a little from her seat. All this time, she was just looking on the window…seems to be deep in thought.

"A-ah…yes, Hayate" she said slight blushing. I walked towards her and leaned a little closer to look on her face, but to my dismay, that slight blush just turned to _thick_ one.

"Are you okay, Nanoha?" I asked worriedly. She nodded her head hastily then turned her attention to Hayate avoiding my eyes. _Is she really okay?_ Letting it slide, I turned to Hayate too who was having an amused look towards us.

"As I was saying…we're going to locked Teana and Subaru in the Storeroom….for two hours." We kept silent as we listened to Hayate's Cupid-like-plan "Arisa and Suzuka will go get Teana and Subaru while Nanoha, Fate and I, we're going to inspect the Storeroom just in case something will cause the two to be hurt."

"That's it?" Arisa asked after Hayate finished her explanation. Hayate nodded her head then sat to her chair smiling widely. _Somehow…I don't feel comfortable with this…._

"If nothing happened to those two for that length of time…then we can do nothing about them" she gave that weird look again… _Just what with that look Hayate?!_

"Well then! Initiate Mission IV:

Unlocked Feelings!"

 **From prank to Love! : Unlocked Feeling!**

"Did you find anything yet, Nanoha-chan?" I heard Hayate asked from behind our backs. Nanoha responded with a "No" and a tired sigh, going back to her job. "How about you, Fate-chan?"

I shook my head in response, but I realized that she wouldn't see it because Hayate's searching like us too "Not yet, Hayate…and you? Find any dangerous materials?" I asked but got nothing in response. "Hayate?" I asked again now turning my head at her now empty spot near at the door.

"Hayate-chan?" Nanoha asked as she walked towards the two way door. "Where's Hayate-chan?" she turned to me with a worried face.

I walked to her side and tried to open the door…but it was **LOCKED.** _Oh just how much I want to kill Hayate now!_ I shouted to my mind as I remembered that weird smile she gave at the Club room. _So that's why you have that smile towards me!_

"Fate-chan?" Nanoha asked as she observed me with more worried look. I sighed as I slumped myself on the cold floor.

"We're locked"

 _No response._

"Nanoha, are you okay?" I asked as I looked at her. She was stunned at her place, starring at nowhere…and I could see sweat bullets already forming on her face…. _Why? Don't tell me…oh shoot! I forgot that!_ I immediately stood-up then grabbed her hand. "Nanoha! Don't worry I'm here with you!" _I forgot that Nanoha has a_ _Cleithrophobia!_

Cleithrophobia is the fear of being trapped in a closed space…she got that when we visited some underground sites from our School Trip. When we were about to go home, I noticed that Nanoha was missing in the group. I ran back to the underground site and searched for her like crazy for three hours. Fortunately, I heard her muffle cries on a certain room I was about to pass by. I kicked it with all my might for it was locked. When I finally opened the door, I saw Nanoha bathing with her own tears. She ran towards me then hugged me tightly like her life depended on it…saying my name again and again.

"I know, Fate-chan" she responded as she gripped my hand tighter. "I know that if you're with me…I could bare anything"

I was stunned for a moment but immediately reciprocated her gentle smile with my own. "That Hayate _is_ really crazy for doing this to us" she chuckled as she released a relieved sigh.

"So what should we do, Fate-chan?"

I put my free hand on my chin thinking seriously. "Well, since the original plan was to lock Teana and Subaru for two hours…maybe should just wait for that length of time?"

She nodded her head as she crouched down and sat on the cold floor I was sitting a while ago. She patted the spot beside her, inviting me to her side. I happily accepted it and sat awkwardly close to her…still with connected hands.

 **From prank to Love! : Unlocked Feeling!**

 **-At a certain Club room-**

The Club President, Hayate Yagami, was reading the newly released manga volume one: chapter twenty one of Magical Girl Lyrical Vanoha while rocking her chair the way she shouldn't be. She was on the part where, Kate-chan was fighting Vanoha-chan just for her beloved mother. Her members; Suzuka the millionaire was writing something on a paper while Arisa was drinking liquor-I mean…looks-like liquor juice. She said it's merely a _grape_ squash. Everything was peaceful and normal.

"Hey, Hayate-chan" Suzuka said as she looked-up from the piece of paper. "Is it really okay to do that to Nanoha-chan and Fate-chan?" she asked with worried look on her face. "Plus, you have feelings for Fate-chan, right?"

And that last question made the Brigade leader stumble from her modified rocking chair. Face first. "W-what?! I-I don't h-have f-feel-lings-" she stuttered, but seeing the knowing smile of Suzuka…she just sighed defeated. "And here I thought I'm the school's GREAT PRETENEDER" Suzuka chuckled as Hayate admitted her almost-century-long-time-secret. "Is it that obvious?"

"Not really, Hayate-chan" Suzuka smiled innocently "Actually, I was just joking around when I asked you that. I didn't know it's true" And Hayate could only think of one thing.

 _WHY THE F* & I ADMITTED IT?! ARGHH! ASDFGHJK!_

Hayate inhaled making sure the oxygen reached her hearth until it pumped her blood in to her every veins until it came back to her heart again and then exhaled the carbon dioxide. She needs it to calm herself. SERIOUSLY. She slowly stood-up from the ground then sat to her chair now normally using it. She took her manga then reads it again like nothing had happened.

"Hayate-chan, don't worry I won't tell it to anyone" Suzuka smiled as she looked to the now normal Hayate. "But why did you do that, really? Despite your feelings for Fate-chan?" now concerned was visible to Suzuka's face. Hayate turned to her with a smile gentle smile on her face.

"They look good, aren't they?" she simply said as she turned to her manga again "It's a hundred percent obvious that they like each-other more than we could imagine…it just that…both are unbelievably _dense_."

And Suzuka could only agree to that. They all now that the two have deep feelings for each-other…sometimes it will give them headache as for why not the two just become a couple already. "So that's why you came-up with this entire Prank thing, Hayate? Just for that two to finally admit their feelings?"

The Brigade Leader's gentle smile gradually became a bitter one "Graduation is near…they should really get together now or it will be late" Suzuka's eyes widen as she didn't imagine that Hayate could be a martyr for love. Just now, she gave the Brigade Leader her utmost respect. "But of course I want to make much more memories with you all…though…if after that last prank…still, they didn't admit their feelings for each-other…" Hayate looked-up from her manga then looked at the window where you could see the sun hiding on the horizon "Tomorrow morning, I'm going to confess my feelings for Fate-chan"

Suzuka just gave to her the usual smile, no contradiction, no oh-don't-do-that, just normal…but with I-support-your-decision-leader thing. Hayate reciprocated the smile then turned to look at the silent head with them. Arisa-chan.

"Arisa-chan, you won't say anything?" Hayate asked to her with a grin. Arisa, who was drinking liquor-I mean…looks-like liquor juice. She said it's merely a _lemon_ juice, turned to Hayate with bored face.

"Don't include me to your love-problems, Hayate" she said as she put down her juice.

"Arisa-chan, just how many juices have you drank since this morning?" Hayate asked now getting curious. Arisa blushed at the question and just took her juice to her mouth again. Suzuka chuckled as she looked down to her paper again, preparing to continue what she was doing a while ago. _Maybe after this…I'll confess my feelings too to a certain tsundere blond._

 **From prank to Love! : Unlocked Feeling!**

"Nanoha" I said breaking the silence that's growing between us. We're still in the storeroom… it's been an hour when Hayate locked us here with nothing but ourselves. _I'm going to kill her when we got out here._ "I know I asked this before but…have you already decided what-"

"Why" the girl beside me interrupted my question with cold voice I only heard now "Why it's just me…who thinks this way?" _Huh?_ I turned to her with questioning face. Her grip on my hand tightened a little. "Why is it that I'm the only one who thinks this way!" she snapped as she turned to my face with little tears on her amethyst eyes.

"N-Nanoha…what are you-"

"Fate-chan, I do…I do want the Culinary…but if I picked that…and not the same track as you…I won't be with you always…" she finally cried as she rested her head to my shoulder. _You've been thinking like that…all this moment?_ I stared to her with guilty.

"I'm sorry, Nanoha…" _So it's me…who's been holding her back all this time…I'm sorry…but…_ "But you should choose what makes you happy" I smiled as she looked-up to see my face staring wholeheartedly to her. I hugged her with both of my arms… "Don't worry about that…we'll still be together…we could attend the same university…we could go home together, I could visit you every single day after school at your house, I'll be with you that you'll get sick of my presence…. So please, don't ruin your future just for me…."

I felt her nod from my embrace and wiped her tears with my uniform…"Thank you, Fate-chan" she said as she broke the hug and stared at my burgundy eyes…getting my whole attention. Our faces were just inch apart and I could practically smell again her sweet breath. "I love you"

 _Silence._

 _What?_

 _Did she just say…what I think she just said…?_

I gulped as I stared at her eyes begging for her to repeat those words…what if it's just my imagination? What if it's-

"I love you, Fate-chan" she repeated…saying every word as clear as possible. _I'm not…imagining this...right? "_ I always do…but I've always been afraid that you won't feel the same way for me…" she moved father from my face as she stared to the ground where were sitting at. "That…after I said those words…our friendship will disappear in a blink…I always-" Now it's my time to cut her off as I engulfed her to a sudden tight hug.

"You don't have to worry about that anymore..." I murmured to her shoulder that unbelievably fits my face. "You don't have to worry about that anymore…because I love you too…I love you so much." I felt her hugged to me tightened and her soft muffle cries again on my shoulder. "I'm sorry…for thinking the same way as you do…I should have confessed to you much sooner…"

Nanoha shook her head against my neck then snuggled closer to it. We stayed like that for more minutes…letting our bodies remember every single feeling against each-other. I don't want to pull apart; we don't want to pull apart. I want to stay like this with her…but the time is running a lot faster when you don't want it to be… "Graduation is near…" Nanoha whispered to my ear as she slowly broke the hug. "Before that comes…could we do what… couples could do…?" she leaned dangerously closer to my face…As I realized what she meant by that…I nodded my head slowly while staring to her lips like nothing else mattered….

And that's it.

Our first kiss was in the Storeroom. The passionate and gentle kiss gradually turned to half-heated…she wrapped her arms on my neck and in return, I hugged her tighter and tighter…. Nanoha lost her balance and fell to the cold ground, back facing the floor. But that didn't stopped us. I followed her. Still kissing her. Caging her with both of my arms.

 _If only this moment could stay as it is…_

But no.

The two way door suddenly opened, revealing Hayate staring to us with wide shocked eyes. After realizing the situation, she immediately closed the door…but not after saying "I'll give you one minute to fix yourselves"

So me and Nanoha immediately stood-up with blush as red as the setting sun visible on our faces. _I can't believe how bad Hayate is at timing!_ We could here Hayate talking to Suzuka and Arisa outside the room…making excuses like: "They were busy doing something with each-other" and "It's not for kids so you shouldn't see it" Nanoha and I looked at each-other with disbelief…but just shook-if-off and chuckled. When Hayate once again opened the door, we finally saw Suzuka and Arisa with welcoming smile.

"So…how's your time?" Suzuka asked that only made us blushing like crazy "With that reaction, you don't have to answer my question" the three of them smiled mischievously.

"Ah! That was a long day!" Hayate shouted with satisfaction as she stretched her arms in the air. "You all did a great job!"

"That entire prank was really tiring…but I guess it worths my time…." I said with a smile…but my face contradicts it…I was sad. "I'm going to really miss you guys"

"Geez! Don't be like that Fate!" Arisa scolded me pointing her index finger to me.

"But Arisa-chan…you're already crying…." Suzuka said as she noticed the little tears on Arisa's eyes. The tsundere just blushed as she tried to wipe the tears with her hands. Then, Suzuka finally got the edged of it. She jumped to Arisa and hugged her with both of her arms "Don't cry, idiot"

"We will…still be connected…no matter what" Nanoha said smiling gently to all of us. _Yes, we will._ We all turned to her and nodded our head like a child.

"And that calls for…Group hug!" Hayate shouted enthusiastically, but I could see the small tears she's restraining all this time. We all run to her like she's our mother and gave her a warm group hug. "H-hey, guys! Y-you're suffocating me!"

"Hayate-chan! You're the best leader in the world!" Nanoha shouted as we just tightened our hug to her. _And Hayate lost it too…she cried like a child. The tears she's holding completely fell. Not just her though…all of us…even me…cried in each-other's arms._

"Geez! Stop crying already!"

"I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT FROM YOU ARISA-CHAN!"

"Hey, guys…tomorrow's the day we're going to admit our crime, right?"

"Y-yeah…be prepared for the punishments…"

"Could we not go to Vita's dojo…? Just please not there!"

"Stop worrying! We're going to face it all together!"

"Could we just leave it to you, Hayate?"

.

.

.

"Fate-chan! Come-back here!"

* * *

 **A/N: This is not the last chapter! The third one is going to be their punishment! As for every** ** _prank_** **there comes the punishment. xD It might take time though…because I need to update "** ** _memories"._** **If you had pass-by to my useless profile, I explained what had happened. :3 But I'll make a way to continue that! That being said…please leave your thoughts at the review box at the bottom. :3**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **Ja ne!**


End file.
